project_diva_pretty_curefandomcom-20200216-history
PDFPC06
|romaji = WEEKEND GIRLS~|season = Project Diva Pretty Cure! F|number = 6|caption = Miwa before transforming (No Background yet)|katakana = WEEKEND GIRLS~|translation = Those Weekend Girls~|airdate = July 1st,2017|previous = PDFPC05|next = PDFPC07|op = Niji no Iro|ed = VOCALOID・STEP|director = User:OmegaPri|writer = User:OmegaPri|image = File:Tba.png|imagewidth = 270}} Those Weekend Girls~ (WEEKEND GIRLS~) is the 5th episode of the Project Diva Pretty Cure! F series.'' '' ' Preview Summary The girls thought they could have a break from fighting. But that didn't SOUND from sending a new monster. Though, there's one problem that's in Miwa's way... her crush. Synopsis The girls decided they needed a break from fighting. So they went to the beach! Naru's twin brother, Yang, tagged along. She said she had no choice. Sound was at the Vocaloid Kingdom. She said she'll be back soon. Fun was being made, so more headaches Static gained. He finally requested the loser brothers and Gizmo another favor. He told them to turn the sky into darkness. Static had something in mine. If they failed one more time, they'll go into trap hole where monsters are. Static also sended Sunny with them to defeat the Cures. The henchmen were pretty confused, considering Sunny was a ball of fire... Like the sun. Everyone's fun on earth was ruined with massive heat. Soon, people saw the evil forces of SOUND and evacuated. The 3 teenagers stayed. Yang was permitted to go, but he said he could handle it. That wasn't true because when Kai was in Yang's face, he ran. Naru knew it. Sunny was like lighting. He kept going between the girls when they tried to make a plan. They couldn't transform without Sound. The Cures used their attacks on him. Naru accidentally shot "Flaming Voice" at him. That gave Sunny much more strength to blow the Cures away. Sound finally came back from "work". She saw how the cures were getting beat up by Sunny. Finally, the cures got access to their Cure Devices (There phones) and transformed. Still, the cures weren't strong enough. The sun is projecting rays of heat to Sunny, making him more stronger than us Naru thought. How could we beat him? Then Miwa had an idea. And it had something to do with the sun. Miwa told Naru to cover the sun. Naru had no idea how she could do that. But then it hit her. Naru VocaChanged into her Melancholic outfit. Everything turned grey. Naru's feelings became sad. Sunny was weakened. Miwa got a ring on her VocaChange device. It said a new model was unlocked called the Pansy module. She transformed and finished the monster. Or so she thought. Sunny escaped, but cold as ice. His heat went below 0. Now, he was an icicle. Static wasn't mad, but that gave him a new idea. Everything went back to normal that day, until.. Major Events * The '''Pansy model is activated. Category:Project Diva Pretty Cure! F Category:Episodes Category:Project Diva Pretty Cure! F Episodes Category:OmegaPri